Guilty Pleasures
by lokilaufeyson123
Summary: When Phoebe meets Tom, she doesn't know that she is meeting the famous actor Tom Hiddleston. Until an ubrupt meeting with one of her friends turns to almost jepordising the beginning of their relationship, Phoebe realises that being Tom will be alot harde


Disclaimer :- For all you Tom Hiddleston loving fans out there. Reviews for Chapters please. Please do imagine that you are the character but I am adding a name since it is tiring to keep adding spaces and I get easily confused. Thanks

Chapter One

I glanced down the bar of the coffee shop and sighed. So far I was happy. Even though I was still in a minimum wage job and living by the skin of my teeth, my life was pretty good. The only thing that could make my life even better would be to have a decent guy who really cares about me into the equation. You know, Mr Right, the guy who is easy to fall in love with and will treat you to anything and that as long as you are happy then he is. That kind of guy. But it is so unlikey that I wouldn't bet anything against it.

The beeping of my watch told me that it is time for my ten minute break, which in all honesty, I didn't feel like I needed since the shop has been realitively quiet this past hour and a half. Sighing, I grabbed a foam cup out of the holder and poured myself a cup of piping hot coffee and topped it up with creamy milk. Today was creeping by at its own merry little pace, I felt like I had been here for more time than the shop is open for.

The bell rang as the door opened and closed, telling me to get my backside in gear and put on a smile as I turned to face the customer. He wore a dark grey jacket which matched the black open neck cardigan and white shirt, his dark blue jeans hung loosly on his hips as he made his way over to the counter. My jaw, metaphorically, dropped to the floor as I stared at the gentleman's features. He had light brown hair with small hints of dark ginger. It was short but long enough to natually curl. His eyes, a beautiful light bluish green, glint playfully in the artificial light. His thin yet beautiful mouth quirked with a small smile. He was lean but muscular and quite tall, and from what I could tell, my head would only just make it to his upper chest.

I shook my head and tried to focus on the door just behind him so I wouldn't be staring directly at him, "H...Hi, can I take your order?" I stuttered, metally kicking myself for acting like a fool.

"Hello, yes. I would like a coffee to go please," he said, his voice soft yet masculine, a truly beautiful, breathtaking sound.

I turned away from him, allowing myself a repreive from his looks, "Sure anything else?" I asked, fetching a foam cup and lid, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

The gentleman put a long slender finger to his chin, as if he were contemplating my query hard. He laughed and rubbed his forehead, "Sorry darling. You know what, since it is not busy and I have time, could you change that to a sit in coffee?"

I smiled politely and placed the foam cup back and took out a decent large mug and placed it under the coffee machine. He watched me work intently as the coffee filtered into the cup, watching my every move as if he were judging it in a way. Once the coffee was done I handed him the mug and the milk, watching as he poured the milk in and took a gentle sip.

"Mm... that is an amazing cup of coffee," He smiled, only growing wider as I felt the warmth of a blush flood my cheeks.

He sat on the stool nearest the bar and paid before he closed his eyes and took another tender sip. I quickly grabbed my own cup and sat at my chair before I could be knocked over by one glance of those heart-breaking eyes. He sat there, tracing the rim of the cup with his fingers, his eyes lingered on me as he bit his lip, as if he couldn't find anything to say.

"I don't often sit inside coffee shops," he murmured, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

I didn't smile, I just shifted in my seat and cocked my head to the side, "Oh, and why is that?"

He caught my gaze, hinting at my mild curiosity, "Well, lets just say it gets very crowded when I am around one place for too long. I can never enjoy a cup with out a large crowd following," he answered, raising one eyebrow.

_Yeah, I can totally see why, I mean you are a total hottie! _I thought, shaking my head, "Well you're in luck, we rarely have any customers in here, especially at this hour of the afternoon," I giggled, flipping my curly shoulder length brunette hair out of my eyes, "I think you're safe here."

He laughed, his tongue slipping over his bottom teeth in a sweet way that made my insides squirm, running his hand through his hair.

"Phoebe..."

He glanced up, still smiling, "Pardon, I didn't catch that."

I giggled, which only made is smile grow, "My name. It's Phoebe, Phoebe Bridger."

"A pleasure to meet you Phoebe," He said, holding out his hand to shake mine. His skin was warm to the touch, warming my cool fingertips, sending a flourishing heat through me.

"And you are?" I asked, hoping I did not sound too pushy.

He weighed the option to tell me for a minute before sighing, his beautiful smile fading as he let go of my hand, "I am Tom, Tom Hiddleston," His voice sounding wooden, as if he were hoping he could be anyone else in the world other than himself in this very moment. I smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you Tom."

He didn't return my smile, he just searched my face, trying to get a read off my features. My stare hardened as I said, "What?" I've never been a big fan on people staring at me, even absolutely hot guys. It always made me feel uncomfortable, like someone is stripping away my identity and forcing you to put up barriers that guard vulnerable innerself.

"You don't know who I am?" He questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Should I?" I mumbled lifting one eyebrow.

It was as if a switch flipped in his head because he returned to being very friendly and open, "Er...no," he stuttered, "I am just...very well known and it feels strange meeting another who doesn't know who I am," He smiled, shaking his head.

I laughed, feeling my mouth quirk into a cheeky smirk, "Consider yourself not known Tom." I pursed my lips as I watched his eyes flash as he took a sip of his cooling coffee, "Must be horrible. That's why I moved to London, no one knows me and I don't know anyone."

"It's not always bad, it can be frustrating but I am used to it now. It's just nice to meet someone now and again whom doesn't know me before I get to know them." He grinned softly and glanced at me directly in the eye, a small flush of colour coming to his cheeks which only made me blush deeper.

"So do you have any plans this evening?" He asked, draining the rest of his coffee and checking the time on his phone.

I puckering my lips seductively, followed by a quirky smile, "No, not unless you're offering," I giggled, my eyes falling to the cold contense of my cup. _Great one, yeah he is soo going to fall for that pick-up line! NOT!_

"Well I am free and I would like to take you to dinner, if that is alright with you?" he asked, standing, placing his hand in his pocket.

My cheeks heated with a blush, "Oh but we have only just met."

"Well if you agree to dinner, then we can get to know eachother better," Tom flirted, the grin spreading on his face.

I smiled at him, glancing up into his face and nodded, "Okay then." His smile grew, relief flooding through his beautiful eyes. He bent over the counter and took a pen that was left on my side of the surface. Taking a napkin he wrote down his number and handed it to me, doing the same, our hands brushed each other, sending the warm heat through me once again. He smiled a small private smile, taking my hand with his long fingers and placed a gentle kiss onto my skin. Searing heat bloomed to the surface as making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Tom turned to leave but looked over his shoulder, drinking me in before saying, "I will see you later darling," and walking out of the coffee shop.

I grabbed the napkin and punched in the number and saved it, holding my phone close to my chest and focused on steadying my slightly heavier breathing. As I placed my phone on the counter, my familiar ring tone sang through the shop only to stop as I accepted the call without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's Tom. I just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number," his beautiful voice sang over the sound of blaring car horns and foot traffic.

I laughed and started the coffee machine, "What even gave you the idea that I gave you a fake number?"

"Good point. It does sound ridiculous now I think about it," Tom laughed. I could hear the smile in his voice, trying to picture his face clearly in my mind, although I am sure my memory's face isn't as beautiful or nearly as handsome as the real thing.

I giggled, "Yeah, just a little bit, just a tiny weany bit. Well I need to go, my break ended well over twenty minutes ago."

Tom sighed, "Alright. Text me your address and I will pick you up at eight o'clock."

I smiled, butterflies fluttering through my stomach, "Okay, see you tonight. Bye."

"Until tonight Phoebe."

~ no harsh comments. I am still relatively new to creative writing. If you have some advice then please feel free to give it as I will incorporate it in my next chapter. Thanks xx


End file.
